Crimson Paladins
The Crimson Paladins is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter of unknown origin and Founding. The name of the Chapter's homeworld is Fortress, and its fortress-monastery is known as Honour Hold. Much of this fortress is below ground as added protection against orbital strikes. Chapter History Space Marine.]] Notable Campaigns *'The Destruction of Cavlock (905.M41)' - Inquisitor Valeria discovered the Dimensional Forge in the salt caverns of the world of Cavlock. Before she could recover this wondrous alien artefact, a daemon-infested Space Hulk crashed into the world, causing massive destruction and disgorging a horde of screaming daemons onto the planet's surface. Valeria took command of Cavlock's defence forces, and immediately summoned assistance but, disrupted by the onset of Warp Storms, the Imperial counterattack took time to gather momentum. By the time reinforcements arrived -- a demi-Brotherhood of Grey Knights, two companies of Silver Skulls and twelve regiments of Cadian Shock Troopers -- Valeria's forces had been forced to yield the snow-covered plains in favour of reinforcing the hive cities. The Imperial reinforcements took less than a day to change the fortunes of war. Acting in concert with the Silver Skulls, the Grey Knights slew many of the Greater Daemons at the head of the horde. Nevertheless, the daemons remained too numerous to defeat, and further forces were drawn to Cavlock's defence: Astra Militarum regiments from Mordian and Armageddon, Space Marines of the Legion of Night and Crimson Paladins Chapters, and even a small contingent of Aeldari from the Alaitoc Craftworld, who were doubtlessly pursuing their own goals under cover of the wider war. After weeks of unremitting campaign, the Imperial forces finally began to gain ground against the daemons. By the time Inquisitor Emil Darkhammer arrived on Cavlock, three solar months after the daemonic incursion had begun, the battle was all but won. Nonetheless, Darkhammer, a staunchly Puritan Inquisitor with a vicious distrust of all things alien, issued the Exterminatus order that reduced Cavlock to a burnt cinder. Of the billions of warriors and civilians sill alive on Cavlock at the time of the bombardment, only a few hundred escaped. One was Inquisitor Valeria, who was thrown aboard the last departing shuttle by a faithful Acolyte. Perceiving that the chief motivation behind Darkhammer's precipitate act had been the destruction of the Dimensional Forge, rather than the cessation of the daemonic incursion, she declared Darkhammer to be Excommunicate Traitoris and swore to bring him to account. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Crimson Paladins primarily wear crimson Power Armour, which includes the helmet, shoulder plates, torso and groin area. The power pack, shoulder plate trim, arms and legs are red. The white squad specialty symbol -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command -- is indicated on the right shoulder plate. A black High Gothic numeral centred on the squad specialty symbol indicates squad number. The white High Gothic numeral on the left knee guard indicates company number. Chapter Badge The Crimson Paladins' Chapter badge is a large white skull with an ebon Maltese Cross located on its forehead, on a field of crimson. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet), pg. 27 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 15 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pg. 15 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 30 es:Paladines Carmesíes (Capítulo) Category:C Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding